freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Looking for the mobile version? See FFPS (Mobile) Not what were you looking for? See ''Minigame Freddy Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (abbreviated as FFPS, fully known as Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, abbreviated as FNaF: FFPS, also known as Five Nights at Freddy's 6, abbreviated as FNaF6) is the sixth and chronologically final installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series, it is a tycoon pizzeria simulator. It was released on Steam on December 4, 2017 then released to Gamejolt on December 13, 2017. The mobile edition was released on August 13th, 2019. Summary Gameplay The game starts as an 8-bit style minigame. In this minigame, players control Minigame Freddy. The objective is to collect pizzas, and launch them toward customers. Another Freddy sprite later appears, acting as an obstacle which blocks the pizzas. The minigame then glitche, and takes the player to the next screen. After the glitch, the player finds themselves sitting at a desk with a cassette recorder and a sheet of paper. In front of them is a damaged version of Circus Baby. The man on the cassette tape then goes through multiple audio prompts with eerie noises to test the movements of the animatronic. The cassette recorder stops, and the damaged animatronic looks toward the screen. The player is then taken to the title screen. Upon starting the game, the objective requires the player to fill up their pizzeria with items from a catalog that reflect atmosphere, safety, entertainment, and bonus revenue. The player must also avoid items with a liability risk in order to prevent lawsuits, as described by Tutorial Unit. The player then enters a dark office with a computer in front of them and two vents to the left and right. The goal of this part of the game is to complete all the tasks listed on the computer. If the player salvaged an animatronic or if there is one loose, then the player must also attempt to prevent the animatronics from getting to the office. This is done by turning off the computer and fan, but this will also cause the temperature to rise. If the temperature in the office reaches 120° Fahrenheit, then the player will pass out. Turning on the computer and fan lowers the temperature, but causes noise, alerting the animatronics to the office. If the player accepts any sponsorship deals, advertisements can also appear, making more noise. If an animatronic is in an air vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent. There is also audio that the player can use to lure the animatronics away from the office. When finishing up the tasks, the player must log off their computer to complete the night. Between nights, the player will be presented with an animatronic that was found in an alley. The player will be given a choice on whether to salvage the animatronic, or put it back in the alley. Salvaging the animatronic will yield a revenue bonus. Throwing the animatronic back into the alley will yield no bonus, but the animatronic will not be loose in the pizzeria. When salvaging an animatronic, they must make sure that the animatronic does not come too close, or it will jumpscare them, and the bonus revenue will be lost. The player can use a taser to get the animatronic back to a stable position, but using it more than three times decreases the animatronic's salvage value. Plot Following the burning of Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, due to Michael burning down the building to kill his father, a but in FNaF Sister Location's Custom Night: "Golden Freddy" cutscene reveals that Springtrap survived. A few years after the event of the third game, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place has been created, and to end the memory of everything that started the legacy of Freddy's Fazbear Pizza as the agony of every tragedy should. Henry devised a plan; Have Michael Afton, the brave volunteer, salvage any of the animatronics that fits under "Paragraph Four", then lock them in the labyrinth, once all the animatronics that fit "Paragraph Four" are in the labyrinth, he would turn up the heat to burn down the building and free the spirits of the 5 remaining children. Whether or not this happens however, depends on the player's actions. Development The hints of a sixth game was instantly confirmed, during the Golden Freddy ending cutscene in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location revealing Michael Afton was going to find his father. After so, all his known websites were turned to black for months. During those months, a conversation of Circus Baby and the other animatronics who escaped via Ennard occurred. It involved Baby being ejected from the rest of the crew for being controlling, which leads up to Molten Freddy, as Funtime Freddy already took over Ennard. It ended when Baby had to put herself back together, leading to Scrap Baby. Sometime during this, there was an update on the game, saying that Scott stopped working on the game and focus on a new one. This lead to several accusations of trolling due to Scott's past with trolling (Five Nights at Freddy's 3, FNaF World, and Sister Location). This lead to Scott finally making a Reddit post about being wrong in the whole situation. The animatronic conversation was still in play during this update. When it was finished, an image of Scrap Baby's eyes was posted in Fnafworld.com, as Scottgames.com was teasing the second novel, The Twisted Ones. Scottgames.com later turned to an image of static just before the release of the novel. When the series' third anniversary came around, Scott Cawthon posted several development images which some secrets can be found, some of them had models of Molten Freddy (pictured as a neck with several eyes) on Funtime Freddy's "Split" model, Springtrap (pictured with his bone fingers) on his "Withered" state, and Scrap Baby (pictured of her hair) on the image where Circus Baby holds her head. A Freddy Fazbear plushie was soon posted with strings when brightened, suggesting the possibility of The Puppet returning which posseses an animatronic. The website changed to static once again. Between August and November, there was three teasers of Freddy with a cake, the same thing but with children, and an 8-Bit Freddy juggling pizzas. This was speculated to be some type of tycoon, which was hinted back in June. The title of the game was confirmed via a teaser on Scottgames.com. Many questioned due to the lowered quality in comparison to the three teasers. It was released two days after its reveal, possibility due to the fact that the game had a development span of three weeks. Unknowningly to all until release, it was the full version of the sixth game. Locations * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place * Fredbear's Family Diner * Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction * FNaF 1 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria * FNaF 2 Jr/Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's (Minigame) DLC * On February 16, 2018 Scott asked the community in a steam post if they wanted a "Endless Tycoon" or a "Ultimate Custom Night" DLC for FNaF 6 which would then be released free of charge. UCN was later released as a separate game so it is easier to update. Ultimate Custom Night Main article: Ultimate Custom Night The Ultimate Custom Night DLC was confirmed to be in development when Scott released the second roster teaser with the title "Custom Night" at the top. 50 Animatronics have been confirmed to appear in the DLC with characters from the past 5 games and FNaF World returning and a new office getting created by Scott. The gameplay of the DLC is non-canon like SL's Custom Night DLC. Endless Tycoon When Scott confirmed that he is working on the Ultimate Custom Night DLC he stated that the Endless Tycoon DLC might still happen some time in the future. Reception Steam * Very Positive (With 4,529 Found this Helpful) Trivia * If the player waits on the warning screen upon starting the game, below the message, another message will pop up saying: "And... lots of fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun." 'Fun' will be continued until it fills the bottom of the screen. *This is the only FNaF “Horror Game” that is free. *Lefty was the only salvagable animatronic not to be revealed in the FNaF 1 anniversary images. *This is the second installment in the franchise to not have "Five Nights at Freddy's" in the title of the game itself, instead the game itself is titled "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator", the only one being Sister Location (Which only have FNaF in the teasers and trailer). **The game files, however, refer to the game as FNAF 6 **This is also the only installment in the series (not counting FNAF World) To not advertise itself as horror. Instead, Scott advertised it as a fun, simple pizzeria tycoon. Audio Characters Humans *The Player *Elizabeth Afton (Only Mentioned) *Henry *Charlotte Emily Grave/Dead (Phsyical appearance in the Security Puppet minigame) *Gabriel Grave/Dead *Fritz Grave/Dead *Susie Grave/Dead (Phsyical appearance in the Fruity Maze) *Jeremy Grave/Dead *Cassidy by Grass Grave/Dead (Phsyical appearance shown in the Logbook) *William Afton (Phsyical appearance in the Fruity Maze) A.I. *Tutorial Unit Salvageable Animatronics *Scrap Baby *Molten Freddy *William Afton *Lefty Buyable Animatronics Trash and the Gang *Bucket Bob *Pan Stan *No. 1 Crate *Mr. Can-do *Mr. Hugs Rockstars Assemble *Rockstar Freddy *Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar Chica *Rockstar Foxy *Lefty Posh Pizzeria *Funtime Chica *Music Man *El Chip Mediocre Melodies *Happy Frog *Mr. Hippo *Nedd Bear *Pigpatch *Orville Elephant Miscellaneous *Helpy *Candy Cadet *Security Puppet *Paper Pals *Prize King *Fruit Punch Clown *Lemonade Clown *Egg Baby *Adventure Balloon Boy (Minigame) *Adventure Jay-Jay (Minigame) *Browboy (Minigame) *Spring Bonnie (Minigame) Gallery Teasers Iamstillhere.jpg|Scrap Baby's teaser. Iamstillhere (2).jpg|Ditto, but her eyes are closed. Image01.jpg|Freddy Fazbear leaving behind a trail of rainbows, holding some cake. Image02.jpg|Ditto, but with 3 children. IMG 0371.JPG|Freddy Fazbear juggling a trio of pizzas. FreddysPizzaSim.jpg|Freddy Fazbear, in his 8-bit form, on the reveal teaser of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Kiddos.jpg|The two-day release teaser... Oneday.jpg|...was followed by the one-day release teaser... EC8EB4D1-0A34-4EF3-83A4-BA4EF53796B0-33777-000024FD09B937C9.jpg|...and the later was then finally taken over by this teaser, which came a day after the game's release. Screenshots and icons Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot 1. Screenshot2.jpg|Screenshot 2. Screenshot3.jpg|Screenshot 3. Screenshot4.jpg|Screenshot 4. Screenshot5.jpg|Screenshot 5. Menu ffpsmenu.jpg|The starting menu without anything unlocked. ffpsunlockall.jpg|The menu with everything unlocked. 793.png|The "Freddy Fazbear's" part of the menu logo. 792.png|The "Pizza Simulator" part of the menu logo. RockstarsMenu.png|The Rockstar animatronics from the menu. 790.png|The Pizza from the game's menu. 540.png|The menu's background. 910.png|The warning that pops up after dying or starting the game. 911.png|The "and..." that shows up on the warning screen if you wait along enough. 913.png|The "lots" that shows up on the warning screen if you wait along enough. 914.png|The "of" that shows up on the warning screen if you wait along enough. 915.png|The "fun," that shows up on the warning screen if you wait along enough, shorter after it appears more of it will start appearing with each one appearing faster than the last one. 907.png|A purple spotlight from the menu. 905.png|A pink spotlight from the menu. 904.png|A blue spotlight from the menu. 903.png|An orange spotlight from the menu. 908.png|A yellow spotlight from the menu. 906.png|A green spotlight from the menu. PressEnter.gif|The "PRESS ENTER" text. Shiny.gif|The sparkle that shows up on the menu. 1561.png|The mini menu that shows up when pressing enter on the main menu. 1557.png|The yellow cursor for the mini menu. 1827.png|The 1.016 update text. Update1020.png|The 1.020 update text. FFPSCopyright.png|The copyright for the menu. Category:Miscellaneous Category:FNAF 6